The Entomologist And The Vegetarian
by T'Ley
Summary: A “CSI: Crime Scene Investigation” story. Possible AU: alternate universe. SaraGrissom pairing. Grissom proposes. Will Sara accept? Complete.


Rating: PG (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except when they are. The settings and locations are not mine, except when they are. The plots, conflicts, and resolutions ARE mine, except when they're not.

Reviews/Feedback: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. Any suggestions you may have on how to make my story better will be greatly appreciated.

P.S. If you are a Grissom/Catherine 'shipper, I would strongly suggest that you find an alternate means of entertainment.

Warrick Brown just happened to be in the vicinity of the front desk, at the beginning of night shift, when the deliveryman arrived. "I've got a delivery here for Miss Sara Sidle," he said. "Here, I'll sign for it." Warrick offered helpfully, reaching for the man's clipboard. The man seemed overly wary. "This is a SPECIAL delivery," he said. "I'm supposed to turn it over to Miss Sidle in person." Warrick was confused until the deliveryman, in exasperation, showed him the card. Warrick's expression changed. "Don't worry," he promised. "I'll go find her."

Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows stood in the locker room of the Las Vegas crime lab. Sara had just finished another agreeable dinner with night shift supervisor Gil Grissom. Granted, the man had been dressed for work while she had been dressed to go out, but that was Grissom for you. The entomologist (Grissom) and the vegetarian (Sara) had been the talk of the lab ever since they had officially started dating, and, among certain circles, for some time before that. What with their status as 'employer' and 'employee' it was only natural for people to talk, not always for the better – but that was mostly on day shift. At the moment, Sara was thoughtfully considering where the relationship was headed. If someone else, like Catherine, for example, had posed the question she would have honestly replied that she didn't know. Sara and Grissom had good times together and clearly enjoyed each other's company. Sara, for one, took the relationship very seriously. However, she had no way of knowing whether or not Grissom shared these aspirations. The man was almost impossible to read. Just then, Warrick Brown poked his head around the doorframe. "Hey, Sara," he called. "There's a delivery for you at the front desk." Curious, Sara left the room with Catherine in tow.

After signing the clipboard, Sara was handed a small plant – its glossy, green leaves giving way to tiny, pink flowers. Sara smiled at the gift. She searched for a card, ninety nine point nine percent sure that she already knew who had sent the present. Suddenly, Sara froze, and her heart nearly stopped beating. Attached to the card string was the simple, gold band of a ring. A single diamond sparkled up at Sara. Inside the card were written the words, "Will you marry me? From Grissom." Catherine, who had been watching over Sara's shoulder, waited impatiently to see what her friend and coworker would do. Sara slid the ring free, and went off in search of Grissom. Catherine looked up to find Warrick hanging back. They smiled at each other over the shared secret before heading towards the break room to find Nick Stokes.

Meanwhile, at the morgue…

"The victim died of coronary arrest." Doc Albert Robbins told Gil Grissom. "Notice these strange markings around the heart. I haven't identified them yet." Just then, Sara burst into the room. Her expression was unreadable. "Yes," she said aloud. Grissom took off his glasses. "Yes?" he asked, puzzled. Sara held up her hand. The diamond sparkled on her finger. "Yes," she repeated. Grissom looked over at Doc Robbins. "Would you excuse us for a few minutes?" he asked. Doc Robbins nodded, smiling.

Once they were safely outside the morgue, Grissom turned Sara to face him and did something that he rarely, if ever, did. He smiled. He practically beamed with happiness – his face growing brighter by the minute as if lit by some inner illumination. Sara smiled back at him; tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She and Grissom shared a heartfelt kiss before embracing one another. "Hey, get a room guys." Nick teased as he passed them in the hallway. Normally, Grissom or Sara would have pulled away at this point, for the sake of propriety. This however was a special occasion. "Hey, Nick." Sara called, her voice muffled by Grissom's shoulder. "It's alright. He's going to marry me."

"Yeah, I know." Nick replied. "Warrick and Catherine told me." Clearly, Nick hadn't come walking down the corridor purely by chance. "Good news travels fast." Grissom commented. "Yeah." Nick said. "Hey, how's the autopsy coming?" Abruptly returned to reality, Grissom drew back just enough to look Sara in the eyes. "I have to get back to work," he said. Sara nodded, and reluctantly pulled away. They would talk later. Right now, they both had a job to do.


End file.
